


but tell me

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: Tyler stumbles back onto his bus crying.





	but tell me

Tyler stumbles back onto his bus crying. 

Jenna's there immediately, gathering him up in her arms and guiding him over to the couch. She doesn't ask him anything, just holds him as he sobs. 

It doesn't take long for Josh to get there, a simple text from another crew member and he's racing out of his bus and into Tyler's. 

“Ty, Tyler, hey…” Josh sits beside him and rubs his back soothingly. 

Josh and Jenna exchange looks. Neither of them know what happened in the hour Tyler had been missing. 

Josh can guess. 

“Hey…” Josh tangles his fingers in Tyler's hair. “Tyler, talk to us, please.”

Jenna doesn't speak, just holds Tyler tight to her. 

Tyler takes a deep, shuddering breath, trying to force his sobs away. “I got lost…”

“Shh, it's okay Ty, you don't need to tell us what happened, just tell us how you feel.” Josh doesn't want to cause Tyler any more distress. 

“Scared.” Tyler chokes the word out. “But… you guys…” he presses a palm to his eyes, trying to stop his tears. “You're so safe…”

“Always.” Jenna promises. “You'll always be safe with us.” 

Tyler starts sobbing again, and all Jenna and Josh can do is hold him. 

Tomorrow will have to be a better day.


End file.
